memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Military parlance
In the various military-style service organizations throughout the galaxy, and probably beyond, military parlance is the unique forms of speech of the servicepeople in the common agency or service organization. "Brace for impact" "Brace for impact is an alert usually declared from the bridge of a starship, before it achieves an impact that the inertial dampers cannot adequately compensate for. When this alert is sounded, usually through the order of the captain or first officer, all hands are to secure their stations and prepare for impact. Also this alert is used when the inertial dampers cannot sufficiently level out the ship and a possible collision with an intersteller object is imminent. (This alert can also be used to warn a ship's crew of possible emergency landing procedures) In 2369, Benjamin Sisko told Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir and Kai Opaka to brace for impact before the crashed on the moon of the Ennis and the Nol-Ennis. ( ) Commander William Riker warned the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] to brace for impact when the secondary hull was breached and necessitated an emergency landing of the saucer section (primary hull) on the surface of the planet Veridian III. ( ) In 2374, Martok told the crew to brace for impact when it appeared a Jem'Hadar fighter was firing on them. In fact, Alexander Rozhenko had confused the reading with a battle simulation. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway warned the crew of the to brace for impact in 2375 when the ship was attempting to escape from the The Void through its vortex by riding the incoming shockwave from the vessel's aft. ( ) Later in the same year, Voyager was thrown out of a quantum slipstream corridor and headed to a nearby L-class planet to make an emergency landing. When Janeway realized they were coming in too hard, she ordered her crew to brace for impact. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard warned the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] to brace for impact when he ordered the ship to ram the Reman warbird Scimitar in 2379. ( ) Dismissed "That's a Starfleet expression for 'get out!'" : - Captain Janeway ( ) Dismissal is usually used as a formal release of a crewmember from an official military function, such as a debriefing or other meetings. The senior officer typically gives such a command. On board the Federation Starfleet vessel , Captain Janeway used "dismissed" to end her conversations, especially those in her ready room. Neelix once demanded to be let off the ship because he was feeling uncomfortable with the risk the ship was taking. Janeway firmly denied his request and then when Neelix asked "Are we done?", she replied "dismissed." ( ) Users of "dismissed" *Gul Dukat *Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington *Captain Kathryn Janeway *Captain Edward Jellico *Captain James T. Kirk *General Martok *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Q (Colonel) *Rear Admiral Gregory Quinn *Commander William T. Riker *Lieutenant Commander Worf Duty Duty is a term that conveys a sense of moral commitment to someone or something. When someone recognizes a duty, they commit themselves to the cause involved without considering the self-interested courses of actions that may have been relevant previously. The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth, whether it is scientific truth or historical truth or personal truth. ( ) A duty shift is the portion of the day that various scheduled personnel aboard a starship or space station are on duty. The three shift rotation schedule is common in the Federation Starfleet. ( ; ; ) Crew evaluations were part of the duties of the senior staff aboard the to discuss candidates for promotion. William Riker and Deanna Troi were not fond of writing the required crew evaluation reports. ( ) Putting a crewmember "on report" refers to the punishment of a crewmember that enables them to continue their duty, but with stricter supervision or more regular assessments, similar to being on probation. Being on report might be recorded in one's crew report or personnel file. ( ) A starship is on detached duty when it is sent on a special mission, or is "detached", from what it would normally be doing. The was placed on detached duty in 2370. ( ) Engage "Helm, lay in an intercept course and engage at maximum warp." : - Captain John Harriman to Ensign Demora Sulu ( ) Engage is mostly used as verbal confirmation to an earlier order given to the helmsman about the warp engines or impulse drive. It can also be used as a verb within the order referring to some other technological device, such as a tractor beam. The term execute has also been used, namely by Captain Styles, while ordering the to use its transwarp drive for the first time. ( ) Users of "engage" *Zefram Cochrane *Fleet Captain Christopher Pike *Martok *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Captain Benjamin Sisko *Thomas Riker *Julian Bashir/Rao Vantika *Commander William T. Riker *Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Captain Kathryn Janeway On report "I'm putting you on report, in case that means anything anymore." : - Captain Janeway, addressing Chakotay, expresses her predicament of not being able to communicate with Starfleet about personnel issues. ( ) On report is a term referring to the punishment of a crewmember that enables them to continue their duties, but with stricter supervision or more regular assessments, similar to being on probation. Being on report might be recorded in one's crew report or personnel file. Users of "on report" *Captain Janeway *Commander Chakotay *The Doctor Sir Sir is a term used by Starfleet officers to address officers of higher rank. Although the term is generally considered to be male specific, it is also used when addressing female officers as well. Captain Kathryn Janeway disliked being called "sir," preferring to be called "Captain." She also accepted "ma'am," but only when the crew was "in a crunch." ( ) After Deanna Troi had passed the Bridge Officer's Test, she told Data, "From now on you can call me Sir". ( ) See also *Nautical terms External link * Category:Culture